


One Phone Call Away

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Cheating is not between Sasuke and Naruto, Flashback, M/M, Not for Sakura fans, Sakura's and Naruto's pov, Slash, Starts as SasuSaku ends in SasuNaru, mature content, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: When the cat's away, the mice will play. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke can play the game too - and he can play it a lot better.
Relationships: Starts as Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura but doesn't last obviously, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 54
Kudos: 395





	One Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't know how I came up with this idea, don't ask me. My mind's weird, so yeah, have this while I finally finish up another chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> By the way, this is probably a long shot but I'm going to try it anyways, if any of my readers has studied Korean, which studybooks would you recommend to someone starting out?
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**One Phone Call Away**

"Seems like I'll have to stay at my brother's place," Sasuke said, his sigh rattling loudly through the phone. "The snow hasn't let up yet and it'll be a while yet before the snowplough comes through this part."

"Is the snow that bad already?" Sakura asked surprised and rose up from the couch to take a look out of the window, pulling the curtain back. Only a very thin layer of snow greeted her, small snowflakes dancing through the evening sky. "Here it's not that bad yet."

"Guess this town is getting the worst of it," her boyfriend replied. "I'll drive back in the morning once the streets are clear. I'll send you a text when I leave."

"Okay, say hi to your brother from me," she smiled, releasing the curtain. The peach coloured cloth fell gently back in front of the window, covering the snow from view. "Drive safe tomorrow. Love you!"

"Will do. You too."

She lowered her phone and stared thoughtfully at it, watching how the screen dimmed after a moment before turning dark. The news had made way for the weather report; the weatherman announcing even more snow in the upcoming week, interspersed with some bouts of rain and a chilly north wind predicted for the next five days.

Sasuke had gone to spend the day with his older brother and his family now that both their schedules finally coincided. Sakura hadn't been able to join them as she had been scheduled for a shift today. She had expected to see her boyfriend tonight again, but clearly Mother Nature had other plans. For once that might actually work out in her favour …

Giddily, butterflies racing like mad in the pit of her stomach, she unlocked her phone again and went straight to the messages, selecting the thread with the innocent contact name ' _Colleague N_ '.

**Me 08.46 p.m.**

**Want to come over? My boyfriend's away**

* * *

She had never considered herself to be the type to cheat. She didn't judge people who did it, but she had never considered doing it herself.

Until she met _him_.

Bored out of her mind one evening after Sasuke had yet again cancelled their date because something had come up at his work, Sakura had aimlessly browsed the internet for a while, watching cat videos, catching up on the news, reading the latest new blog article of her favourite makeup artiste …

Somehow she had landed in a chatroom; even now she couldn't recall what had led her to that chatroom. It was a place for single people to meet each other – and for not single ones to have some fun on the side as one user had cheekily called it.

She'd started chatting with some people, considering it a fun way to pass the time, and after an hour she had stumbled on _his_ profile. She'd started fanning herself the second she'd laid eyes on his picture.

A guy around her age with bright blond hair and the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen. Those eyes had glimmered mischievously even when frozen in picture form and the sight of them had arrested her for a while until her brain had kicked back online and she realised there was more to see. Like the cool looking marks on his cheeks, which gave his face a distinctive fox appearance, or the slender but clearly defined muscles barely hidden underneath a tight orange shirt and a pair of sinfully tight black jeans.

In the picture he'd been leaning against a tree in some kind of forest and his description mentioned he worked with animals and had a part-time job in a school for children with special needs.

So not only was he one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen – and she was dating Sasuke, making her the envy of every girl out there! – but he also worked with animals and children, proving he had a kind heart to boot.

On top of that he was incredibly funny and cheerful, knowing just the right words to say in every situation. They had started chatting with each other, finding each other in the chatroom nearly every day, and with each day that passed, the butterflies in Sakura's stomach grew worse and worse, only calmed down when she could chat with the guy, whose name was Naruto he revealed after five chat sessions.

She loved Sasuke, no doubt about that, but there was something about Naruto that made her realise she was missing something in her relationship. Naruto was the complete opposite of Sasuke, both in appearance and in personality. Sasuke had always been rather standoffish, not inclined to be open about his feelings even now that they had been together for two years. His focus tended to be on his work a lot, cancelling dates in favour of working longer.

He didn't neglect her, but she definitely didn't get the amount of attention she really wanted.

Now, Naruto on the other hand … He was both funny and sweet, lending her a listening ear whenever she needed one, and could make her laugh even when she was disappointed after hearing that Sasuke would be home later once again. He filled the part that was still missing in her relationship with Sasuke, made her feel desired all over again.

They hadn't met in real life yet, because their schedules never aligned, but they had exchanged several pictures and a lot of texts, moving from the chatroom to texting after two months. The pictures had been rather innocent at first, just showing their faces – Naruto occasionally pulling a funny face to make her laugh – but then gradually grew naughtier to the point where they both had already sent topless pics to each other.

He knew she had a boyfriend, but he didn't appear bothered by it, telling her it was her life.

Damn right this was her life! With Sasuke away for the night and the better part of tomorrow, she was finally free to meet the guy who'd turned her into a lovesick teenage girl all over again. Tonight was her chance and she was going to make full use of it!

**Colleague N. 08.50 p.m.**

**I know he's away**

Sakura blinked, confused at the words staring back at her. How on earth could Naruto know Sasuke was gone? She'd only told him that Sasuke would be visiting his brother but that he would be back by the evening. Sasuke had only just let her know that he wouldn't be able to make the drive back. How could Naruto know about it then?

**Me 08.50 p.m.**

**How so? I only just told you!**

In tense silence she waited for his reply, sitting cross-legged on the bed. One minute turned into two, which turned into three, then four, and then –

**Colleague N. 08.55 p.m.**

**Because he's with me**

**Attachment: video**

Because he was with – what? Completely stumped, she clicked on the video, not knowing what the hell to expect given that cryptic message. The video started playing immediately; the image somewhat shaky as if the camera had been put on something unsteady.

The screen showed two men, but her attention was drawn towards the one on all fours on a bed first. It was Naruto, his blond hair wild, and his entire face flushed; his mouth parted, moans and deep groans emitting from him amidst loud panting. He was supporting himself on his knees and his hands, but as she watched wide-eyed, he sank lower, stretching out his naked body until his chest was pressed against the bed, his hands clawing at the sheets, and his back arched, his arse up in the air with his legs visibly shaking as –

_Sasuke was fucking into him._

Numbly she could only watch how her boyfriend fucked Naruto from behind; his hands wrapped around the man's hips and his face displaying more intensity and lust that she had ever been able to witness during the times they slept together. As she stared in shock, Sasuke bent over Naruto now, his thrusts smoothly changing into long, slow rolls of his hips, as he slipped his hand around Naruto's throat, putting pressure against it to convince the man to turn his head.

As soon as Naruto turned his head, Sasuke captured his mouth in a deep, filthy kiss, muffling their moans. One of his hands left Naruto's hip and slid around to wrap around his cock, jacking him off. That made the blond man keen loudly, dropping his head back onto the pillow, seemingly torn between pushing into the fist and pressing back against Sasuke.

Just as Naruto choked out, "Oh fuck, Sasuke, I'm going to - !", Sasuke looked straight at the camera and smiled darkly, "Guess who's single now?"

The screen turned black only a second later, signalling the end of the video. The bedroom abruptly turned quiet once more, save for her uneven breathing.

She could only sit there in shock, gaping at her phone, wondering what the hell just had happened.

* * *

"Fuck, that was amazing," Naruto breathed out satisfied, slumping down onto the bed. He landed in his own mess, but couldn't care about that, not with how Sasuke was pressing light kisses all across his shoulders before he slowly pulled out.

He couldn't help the disappointed sigh escaping him when he felt empty and was only slightly mollified when Sasuke laid down next to him, resting one arm across his back. He grabbed his phone and snorted when he saw that his message with the video was left on read still. This had been their second round and he'd sent the video half an hour ago; somehow he doubted he'd get an answer.

"I think we broke her," he announced amused, dumping his phone on his nightstand.

"Serves the bitch right," Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto turned his head, studying him. The dark haired man was lying next to him with his eyes closed; a light flush still dusting his sharp cheekbones. His pale, but muscled chest was still heaving up and down as his breathing tried to regulate itself.

When Sasuke had contacted him a week ago after finding Naruto's messages on his girlfriend's laptop, Naruto had honestly expected that he would get the shit beating out of him by the other man.

_The dark haired man huffed. "Why the hell would I beat the crap out of you?"_

_Naruto blinked, still thrown off kilter even though this meeting had started twenty minutes ago and it didn't look like he would receive a fist in his face any time soon. "Because I've been messaging your girlfriend in quite explicit ways?" he suggested nervously._

" _If your idea of explicit is a picture of your naked chest, you've still got quite a lot to learn," Sasuke murmured, smirking when Naruto reddened. "It's not your fault that she turned out to be a cheating skank."_

" _To be fair, we haven't even met in real life yet," Naruto pointed out and licked his lips. "And I did know she's together with you."_

" _Again, not your responsibility. She's the one who apparently thinks cheating is better than breaking up," Sasuke said, scowling. His cup of coffee had to have cooled down enough by now, but he was making no move to drink of it._

" _She said that she felt neglected," Naruto murmured, remembering all the titbits of information the pink haired girl had given her._

_He'd felt sorry for her, especially because she'd appeared so fun and cute, and even though he wasn't usually one to enable cheating, he'd figured that if her boyfriend was such a dick to her, it didn't really matter that they both had some fun together._

_It hadn't mattered until this particular meeting with the boyfriend in question. A boyfriend who had a whole other story to tell._

" _I can dote on her twenty-four seven and she still would think she's neglected if I don't give into her whims at once," Sasuke snorted and ran his fingers through his hair. "How does she expect me to pay all the bills and all the fancy clothes she wants if I don't work for it? Money doesn't grow on the trees."_

" _I thought she worked as well," Naruto said confused. Was that just another thing she had lied about?_

" _Oh, she works, but her money's basically gone the moment she has it in her account. If I don't pay the bills, we would have been kicked out a while ago," Sasuke scoffed. "But apparently me making sure we can still pay our bills is reason enough for her to seek her fun elsewhere. It's a good thing she was stupid enough to leave her laptop open with your messages, though. I'm done with her. She wants to have her fun somewhere else, she's welcome to, but she can count me out."_

" _So, erm, what's this meeting for?" Naruto asked slowly. "Just to confirm your suspicions?"_

" _It's not a suspicion when the proof was literally there on the screen," Sasuke said dryly and then leant abruptly forwards, his dark eyes becoming intense. "No, I wanted to meet you, because I want your help with getting back at her."_

" _Oh, in what kind of way?" Naruto questioned, intrigued in spite of himself._

_The dark smile curling around those pale pink lips had his belly doing a couple of funny twists. "You're bisexual, right?"_

" _Yeah …"_

" _Well, as it so happens, so am I. And she might be a backstabbing cheater, she does have good taste," Sasuke murmured, his hand trailing down Naruto's arm, making him shiver._

_He was definitely liking where this conversation was going!_

He wasn't the type to take revenge nor to jump into bed with someone he didn't know well, but there was something about Uchiha Sasuke that managed to throw all his sense straight out of the window and had him agreeing to making a fool of Sakura.

Definitely not how he had expected things to go when he had been contacted by Sasuke, but hell, it wasn't like he was complaining either.

"You're not afraid that she's going to get pissed off and work out her anger on your stuff?" Naruto questioned curiously, rolling onto his side.

"Who do you take me for? I moved all my stuff out yesterday; it's stashed at my brother's place for the moment," Sasuke answered; eyes still closed.

"And she didn't even notice that?" Naruto was baffled. Shouldn't it be noticeable if stuff suddenly disappeared from your apartment?

"Shows you just how much she really cared," Sasuke muttered, but he didn't sound bothered by it.

"You don't sound bothered by that."

"I've realised a while ago that she isn't the one I want to grow old with," Sasuke said calmly. "Back then I thought I could still try, thought it was just a bump in the road. Then I came across your messages on her laptop and that sealed the deal."

"Sorry your ex was willing to cheat on you," Naruto mumbled, running his fingers through sweaty black strands. They would need to take a shower soon and he'd need to refresh the sheets as well.

"I'm not really. Gave me the chance to meet you," Sasuke said and when he opened his eyes, he turned to look at him and smirked.

"Gave you a chance to get your rocks off and piss her off at the same time, you mean," Naruto chuckled; a small shudder creeping down his spine when a warm hand came to rest on his lower back, pressing him closer against the other man.

"That's definitely a bonus," Sasuke agreed and his eyes glittered when he asked, "But it's not all. What do you say about doing it the proper way around this time and I take you out on a date?"

"To piss her off even further?" Blond eyebrows knitted together.

"No, to get to know each other better," Sasuke corrected him; his fingers softly caressing Naruto's back up and down. "What do you think? May I take you out on a date?"

Naruto smiled, a thrill like nothing he had ever experienced before, not even with Sakura, going through him as he said, "Yeah, you may take me out on a date."

This wasn't what he had expected at all when he had started talking with Sakura, but damn it, if this wasn't a whole lot better!

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: As always - like 85% of the time - I have no clue what I'm doing. This just popped up in my head, refused to leave me alone and voilà, here you have it. It's something I guess? .-.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
